generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathstrike
General Mohmar, better known by his pseudonymous, Deathstrike, was the original founder and leader of the Global Liberation Army until his death in 2032. Biography Early life The infamous man who is today known as the founder of the GLA and one of the most hated men throughout history, was born in 1975. Mohmar, as he was named, was born in a hospital in what was then the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic, a constituent republic of the USSR. His youth was marked by hard labour and deprivation and he spent what little free time he had in the libraries. The history books he read were full of great leaders who had led their men to victory and beyond. He read about Attila the Hun, Genghis Khan and Ivan the Terrible. He dreamt of being a leader like them, but he knew he would never have the chance to accomplish this sort of goal. He was just a young boy, sitting in a library, in Kazakhstan, a nation under the jackboot of the Soviet empire. Mohmar was just 16 years old when the Soviet Union fell and Kazakhstan became a free nation. But the collapse of the USSR created a power vacuum which plunged the Central Asian republics into a period of instability. Militia gangs, rebels and insurgents ran rampant and loose all around the country. If it wasn't for the conscripted armed forces the country would become another kind of dictatorship overnight. Little did Mohmar know, he would do just that in years to come... Two years later in 1993, Mohmar was conscripted into the armed forces, eager to learn the art of warfare. He hoped to become a man of leadership himself, so he could make his parents proud somehow. Mohmar spent three months in a training base before he was tasked with his first mission; his company was send out on a routine search and destroy operation in the east of the country, where a tribal warlord was terrorising the local populace. Initially the mission was a success, and Mohmar was charged with planting the explosive satchel charge which would bring down the cave hideout of the insurgents. Tragically, a communications error led to him detonating the charges while six of his comrades were still inside. Mohmar couldn't do anything but just run, far away. Years as rebel After trekking the wilderness for several days he wound up at a militia camp. The militiamen were surprisingly friendly and offered Mohmar both supplies and shelter. Mohmar knew he couldn't return to the army because he would face court martial for his failure, something that would not make his parents proud. He wandered the land and lived alongside the militia, whose leader opened young Mohmar's eyes to the machinations of power. It was during this journey when the future leader of the GLA learned that his country, which had only recently freed itself from the yoke of Soviet oppression, would soon become a plaything of corrupt Western interests. The anti-Western rhetorics of the tribal leader tapped straight into Mohmar's romanticised image of historical leaders and became the groundwork for his skewed idea of a pan-Turkic brotherhood that would resist the influence of the foreign manipulators. From that point on, Mohmar would not return to his parents or the Kazakh army, for he had found a new home among the people that he was originally tasked to fight. Mohmar trained for weeks on end. He studied historical martial arts moves, many different escape techniques and learned a great deal of military tactics. On the firing range, he mastered more than 30 different guns and could hit twenty army helmets 1000 yards away without missing a single shot. He became a mercenary, the best of the best. After spending several years with the militia, he would finally perform a mission that would earn him his name. On the night of March 8, 1996, Mohmar led the assault on a remote military compound. He was stout and strong and his weapon of choice was a vintage Degtyaryov machine gun which he mastered with brutal efficiency. Alongside it, he carried a Kilij, a curved Turkic sword which he had been given to him by the militia leader as a gift for his loyalty and dedication. Mohmar and his group crashed right through the outpost's checkpoint and wiped out any soldier that dared to oppose them while they stole anything of value. The Degtyaryov's custom tooled incendiary rounds eradicated anything in their path and when Mohmar was suddenly ambushed by a soldier with a bayonet, he pulled out his trusty Kilij and slashed his opponent's head off in a single swipe. The rest of the militia gave him a nickname; Deathstrike. Mohmar continued to serve with the militia for many years. They helped people in need, raided the incompetent police and military forces and executed many terrorist attacks against the Kazakhstan government which, predictably, signed an agreement with the Western imperialists. Mohmar rose through the ranks of the ever increasing movement, and soon found himself at the very top of his own personal army. Now he knew that he could become the great leader, just like the heroes of his youth. Mohmar had a vision in his mind; a revolution that would see the Central Asian republics liberated from the corruption of their leaders, wiped clean of the moral corruption brought in by their Western masters and united under the rule of one leader. Peace and justice was to be delivered with rifle and bullet and the world would finally rest. Forming the GLA Just a mere year after he claimed the title of warlord in the troubled country, the countries of Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan merged together to form the Union State of Aldastan, against heavy opposition from the population. Mohmar saw this as a stepping stone towards his goal, and formed the Global Liberation Army, an organization meant to drive both the West and the aspiring People's Republic of China out of the ancestral lands of his people. While the masses of impoverished farmers, workers, tribesmen and patriots picked up arms in the name of Mohmar's cause, a radical Saudi cleric by the name of Abdul bin Yusuuf, whose fanatical Brotherhood of the White Falcon was on the run from a US-backed manhunt through the Middle East, contacted Mohmar with a proposal that would quickly alter the original vision of the GLA: Over the coming years, Yusuuf's warriors would inject the fledging GLA with a degree of zealous fanaticism and searing hatred that would eventually turn them into the single most dangerous terrorist organisation in the world. After establishing de-facto control over most of Central Asia through the annihilation of the local governments, Mohmar looked eastward at the next target that needed to be subdued if his revolution was to take place; China. Thousands of rebels snuck into China through the unstable region of Xinjiang whose Uyghur population sought independence from the Party government in Beijing for decades. With the help of a rogue PLA brigadier by the name of Ismail Khan, whose underhanded sympathies for Mohmar's vision would not be known to the world until several years later, the GLA managed to get a hold of a tactical nuclear warhead. Mohmar ordered this warhead to be detonated in the middle of Beijing during China's 70th anniversary as a People's Republic. He knew this would put a huge scar in the face of imperialism and help his goal. The War of Liberation had begun. War of Liberation The War, known in the West as the Global War on Terror, was initially fought all over Central Asia and later spilled into the Middle East, Africa and even Europe. In China, Mohmar and his ingenious allies caused much chaos, including the destruction of the Three Gorges Dam, the Tsing Ma Bridge, the Hong Kong Convention Center and even Beijing's Forbidden City. Mohmar, ruling the GLA behind the shadows, was also behind many other operations outside of China, including the takeover of humanitarian resources in Kazakhstan, the attack on the American forces in Turkey, the extermination of a GLA cell that turned its back on the organization and many other insurrections and assaults. During this time, Anwar Sulaymaan gained the respect of Deathstrike and was appointed as his second in command by providing the GLA with a steady flow of income and weapons through international arms deals even in times of great hardships. After several years of fighting in Asia, the GLA managed to seize control of the Baikonur Cosmodrone. Mohmar now had the ace of spades which would make his revolution a possibility. The GLA did their best to poise the cosmodrone while Mohmar arrived to oversee the operation. In 2025 and 2026, the Baikonur Cosmodrone launched two bio-chemical warheads mounted on Russian Soyuz rockets. Yusuuf wanted them launch them New York and Washington DC, but Mohmar knew that the American missile shield would shoot them down long before they'd reach the eastern seaboard. Instead, the missiles where launched at downtown Tel Aviv and the Norwegian city of Narvik, where a US Navy task force was picking up provisions. The American retaliation was swift and brutal and together with the help of Chinese forces they eventually besieged the GLA capital of Akmola, annihilating the heavy GLA presence in the area, but Mohmar was not in the city at the time and ordered yet another launch from Baikonur to hit Northern Europe, but the facily was shortly afterwards infiltrated by the Americans and destroyed with a MOAB. Escape and reappearance In 2027, Mohmar narrowly escaped from Kazakhstan after a joint task force of Chinese and American troops had liberated the country. Colonel Francis Thorn of the 1st Special Forces Group personally witnessed the failure of the operation as Mohmar's cadre managed to penetrate the American perimeter and escape with a stolen C-130 cargo plane. While the GLA's supreme leader recovered from the injuries that he had sustained amidst the bombardment, he was shocked to learn that the organization was in chaos and hundreds of splinter cells emerged. Dr. Thrax in particular took a large number of GLA forces to initiate various chemical attacks against the Chinese and American enemies, but this was short-lived as the Americans first attacked his research facilities hidden in Russia and Somalia, then cut off his funds in Iran and finally killed him in his secret hideout before he could launch his toxin-filled rockets. Mohmar slammed his fist on the table and ordered all his loyal commanders to search the entire Middle East for splinter cells, either to absorb them or destroy them. Most prominently, Anwar Sulaymaan, Mohmar's most trusted ally in the Middle Eastern theatre, was ordered to enter Egypt in order to strongarm the treacherous Prince Kassad back into the ranks of the GLA. Any which way, the GLA grew back and gathered tons of equipment for Mohmar's final masterpiece which would secure his eternal place in history: The European insurrection. The Destroyer of Europe With North Africa under the control of pro-GLA governments after a series of bloody revolutions, the GLA set its sights on Germany, the economic heart of the decadent European Union, in order to cause an unfixable split between the Americans and the Europeans. According to Mohmar's plan, the historical notion of 'the West' as a unified entity of capitalism and make-believe democracy would simply cease to exist. Thanks to the regimes in North Africa, the GLA was supplied with container ships and barges that could easily sneak tons of war material into any port. In 2028, on a cold and chilly morning, the harbor workers in Hamburg were surprised to see an unusually large amount of container ships arrive in port. At the same time, parts of the inner city were in chaos after a series of common day-to-day protests escalated into a full-blown clash between the police and a large group of armed fundamentalists. It seemed like just another day in the Europe of the late 2020s; but as the harbour authorities were about to check the ships, they were suddenly overwhelmed by hundreds of rag-tag soldiers who seized control of Hamburg's vital port facilities and proceeded to unload their cargo: Improvised combat vehicles, crude tanks and even a battery of Scud missiles that had been raided from arsenals around the world over the past decade. After the first wave was out and Hamburg was shaking, Mohmar, and his right-hand man Sulaymaan, stepped out to witness the chaos. "The world has seen our might, but now, they will experience it." Mohmar said as he clutched Sulaymaan's shoulder. Within a time span of a few weeks, Mohmar's insurgent forces had wrecked much of Germany's infrastructure and with it the entire European economy. The German Army was undermanned, undersupplied and disorganised and the Americans found themselves in the middle of a hasty retreat after their homeland security had been blatantly compromised by a GLA incursion into California, leaving the heart of Europe to be ravaged by Mohmar's brutal horde. Knowing that the situation could not get any worse, the ineffectual European leadership called upon the Chinese to intervene, which they did: Over the following weeks, the GLA was driven back towards Hamburg, where Mohmar's loyal fellowship prepared for a final stand. While the fanatical bombmaker Rodall Juhziz, second-in-command of Abdul bin Yusuuf who continued the fight from the Middle East, stayed behind to destroy Hamburg with a strategic nuclear warhead, Mohmar and Sulaymaan boarded a plane bound for North Africa, where they were greeted by thousands of cheering individuals. Mohmar smiled, because he knew he had scarred Europe for a lifetime and the West would never be the same again. Although most of his warriors had perished in what was meant to be the GLA's final blaze of glory, Mohmar was still content, for he would be remembered as the great man that invaded Europe again, just like Attila and Genghis, the men he wanted to be like since his younger days. Retirement & Death Mohmar decided to retire and rested in his safehouse. Over the following years, the GLA once again fell into obscurity, its fellowship fractured among tin-pot dictators, tribal warlords and mercenary groups. On the night of August 21, 2032, Mohmar, the 'Great Deathstrike', was assassinated by an unknown assassin via sniper rifle. The circumstances of his unceremonious death remained a mystery, with rumours on the internet pointing at the Americans, the Europeans, the Chinese, but also the Israeli Mossad and even Yusuuf, who was critical of the 'European gambit' for he would have preferred to conquer and unite the nations of the Middle East under the rule of a new caliph instead. Whatever the cause, Mohmar was finally at peace and he would be remembered throughout history as one of the 'Great Destroyers of Europe'. Category:Leaders Category:People